


[podfic] you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized

by BabelGhoti



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Podfic of ElasticElla's fic.Tahani has been in love exactly once in her life. It was a grievous mistake that ended like most of her other romantic relationships, with the object of her affections ending up in Kamilah’s arms.
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[podfic] you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009070) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 3:26 
  * **Size:** 3.45 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/33/items/elasticellayougotmehypnotizedsomesmerizedreadbybabelghoti/ElasticElla%20-%20you%20got%20me%20hypnotized%2C%20so%20mesmerized%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  




### Cover

  * Cover by BabelGhoti 




End file.
